M2 Flamethrower
The M2 Flamethrower is a weapon used by the United States Marine Corps in Call of Duty: World at War. Role The M2 flamethrower, from Call of Duty: World at War, is unlocked at level 65. This Perk will allow you to use an M2 Flamethrower in online play. It is used in the same way between online and offline game modes. It doesn't use any ammo, but overheats, and requires you to wait for it to cool-down before firing again. It originates from Call of Duty: United Offensive, where it can be used mostly in the Russian campaign. However, that was its only appearance and usage before Call of Duty: World at War, where its usage both in singleplayer and multiplayer was expanded. In the single-player campaign, the flamethrower can be used by the player in the Pacific Campaign, although German soldiers sometimes use flamethrowers in the Soviet Campaign. It is also possible to kill enemy soldiers by shooting the fuel tank, causing the flamethrower to explode during the missions Vendetta and Downfall. The M2 Flamethrower, while near useless at long range, is very effective in close range, especially in Hardcore. It can be used to 'spray' an entire area in a very small amount of time. Particularly effective in Hardcore Team Deathmatch, Hardcore War, Hardcore Free-for-All, and Headquarters. The only flaws could be the one second charge it needs before projecting flames, limited range, and in multiplayer, it overheats much faster than its singleplayer counterpart. It is generally less effective than a submachine gun or a shotgun, but for players using long range weapons, such as rifles, it can be a good alternative to using Overkill. Multiplayer Unlocked at level 65, the M2 is a potent close-quarters weapon. A player with a flamethrower will have a different appearance than what their primary weapon would provide, as well as a large fuel tank on their back. It does not do continuous damage, contrary to what one would expect from a flamethrower. It does 50 damage to the target every 0.2 seconds (it will do damage the first time it hits and is incapable of damaging the same target again for 0.2 seconds), requiring two hits to kill, five if the target is using the Fireproof perk. It can be used to clear rooms or tunnels. This weapon never runs out of fuel, it only overheats. The weapon cannot fire while it is cooling off and flashing yellow. It is very useful on smaller or maps with a lot of enclosed areas. However, a major downside is it creates lots of smoke and flame, effectively blocking vision. Taking out the Flamethrower will cause the player to move at the same speed as a submachine gun or shotgun user. This can be very useful for a sniper, as they may sometimes need a close quarters weapon and will not want to lose their second perk such as stopping power in order to use overkill. Trivia pre-release.]] * Strangely, it is possible to aim down the sights with this weapon, the result being a slight zoom, elimination of cross hair, and slower movement speed. Contrary to the belief, there is no accuracy increase. * The screen shot is not of Pvt. Miller but the Marine in Little Resistance that burns out the MG Nest. * Numerous types of vegetation can be burned with this weapon. * This weapon can be found whilst in "Nazi Zombies" in the random mystery box. * In Nacht der Untoten, the M2 Flamethrower is one of the best weapons to receive from the mystery box, but does not kill zombies in one burst as the player progresses throughout the levels. * In reality the M2 flamethrower can run out of fuel in 70 seconds. Instead it over heats in 7 seconds in Single and Multiplayer. * Strangely in Nazi Zombies if the flamethrower is collected the fuel tank does not appear on the player. Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Flamethrowers Category:American Weapons Category:DS weapons